Theo and Will
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Theodosia and Will: a romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Theodosia.**

Theodosia shook her head. "Adair, come on. That's a bunch of rot."

"And how do you know it is?" the seventeen-year-old asked, drawing closer.

"Adair, please," Theodosia said, stepping back.

"Why should I?" Adair asked drawing closer. "Why should I let Will have all the fun?"

She could feel his breath on her lips. "Adair, come on!" she yelled, loosing her patience."

"You freaking b****!" he yelled when she slugged him.

Theodosia began to run, but he chased her until a bigger and stronger boy came between them. He hit Adair-hard-and the boy fell to the ground. "Are you all right Miss?" he asked, flipping his hair.

"Thanks Will!" Theodosia yelled, running up and giving him a huge hug. Then she drew back to look at him. "I haven't seen you in so long! Since you joined the Brotherhood, you're always busy. And then you come back suddenly, and you save my life." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she said, suddenly quiet.

Will blushed. "It was no problem. Besides, Wigmere would have my head if I led you be killed."

"Oh," Theodosia was suddenly frosty, "So you did it for Wigmere, huh?" she asked, glaring at Will and then stalking away.

Will couldn't understand the sudden change in behavior and stared at her for a few seconds before saying. "'Course not Theo. Why did you guess that?"

"Maybe the fact that you said that you wouldn't care if I died?" she glared at him.

"When did I say that?" he asked blankely.

"You said that it was easy, and that Wigmere would have killed you if you didn't."

"But, that wasn't my only reason."

"Then what were the others?"

"I didn't know how to say it in words."

Theodosia opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly found that it was accompanied by something that wasn't talking.

**Fluff! I'm sorry if Theodosia is OOC, but I'm at school, and I did this quickly. I love anyone who reviews. :-) Enjoy your weekend after tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Theodosia.**

**AN: The language isn't Egyptian, I think it's Arabic, but I'm not sure. Personally I take Latin. :-) My teacher goes way 2 fast 4 me tho. So I have a B. But I don't really care as long as I'm not failing.**

I can't get him out of my head. I don't know what happened, he won't leave. Do you think that it's wrong to think of him in this manner? I don't know. I just don't know. He's always been here for me; he's been my best friend. I got him his job, he saved my life. We owe each other so much. He's always been there, sturdy and dependable. Is it wrong to think of him as more than a friend? What if he doesn't feel the same way? I do believe that would be torture for me. When I met him, he was just a common thief who was trying to steal something from Father. Now he's…the love of my life, I guess.

لا يمكنني الحصول عليه من رأسي. أنا لا أعرف ما حدث ، وقال انه لن يغادر. هل تعتقد أنه من الخطأ الاعتقاد به على هذا النحو؟ أنا لا أعرف. أنا لا أعرف. لقد كان دائما هنا بالنسبة لي ، انه كان أفضل صديق لي. حصلت له وظيفته ، وقال انه انقذ حياتي. ونحن ندين بعضنا البعض كثيرا. لقد كان دائما هناك ، وقوي ويمكن الاعتماد عليها. هل من الخطأ أن نفكر به أكثر وأكثر من صديق؟ ماذا لو انه لا يشعر بنفس الطريقة؟ أعتقد أن التعذيب بالنسبة لي. وعندما التقيت به ، مجرد لص المشترك الذي كان يحاول سرقة شيء من الآب. الآن... انه الحب في حياتي ، وانا اعتقد.

Why is that girl always in my head? Because of her, I'm not a pickpocket and I'm not in jail. I'm respectable. I work for a lord. All because of her. Her and her museum. She was my best friend. She still is. I don't know what I would do without her. What would I do without Theodosia Throckmorten?

لماذا تلك الفتاة دائما في رأسي؟ بسببها ، وأنا لست نشال وأنا لست في السجن. ابن محترمة. أنا أعمل من أجل الرب. كل ذلك بسبب لها. ولها متحفها. وكانت أفضل صديق لي. انها لا تزال. أنا لا أعرف ماذا سأفعل بدونها. ماذا أفعل دون Throckmorten ثيودوسا؟

**Don't on the language. Hieroglyphics won't show up. **


	3. Chapter 3

Theodosia looked at Will. "Good luck,' she said softly.

"Thanks," he replied, also quiet.

"I'll miss you."

He looked at her in shock. "You will?"

"Of course I will. What did you expect? Me to completely abandon you?"

"I don't know Theo," he admitted. "I never know with you."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing much," he smirked.

She lunged for him just as her parents came into the room.

"Theodosia!" her mother was shocked. "Is that an appropriate way to say goodbye to a man who's leaving to serve your country?"

"How am I supposed to do it? Like this?" she leaned forward and mockingly kissed the boy standing there.

"Much more appropriate," her mother smiled as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Theodosia.**

**AN: I am so mad at my fanfiction account, right now I'm not sure if I'll be able to post it, but I'll try anyway, for you guys of course.**

Isis watched her mistress talking with the street boy, Will, she thought he was called. The two seemed to be in perfect sync, it was really quite strange. They didn't do it on purpose, it was just…gravitational. Yes, that was the word. Isis understood a lot more then they gave her credit for, and she also knew those things that cats don't know. The two humans were soul mates, plain and simple.

It was obvious, if you just stepped away and watched. If Will shifted feet then Theo would too, so that she was centered again. If Theo turned to make sure no one was looking, Will would turn in the exact same fashion.

Wigmere noticed, and he knows how dangerous soul mates are in their type of work, so he attempted to keep the two apart, which wasn't a good idea at all, they'd gotten around it after all.

Then Will asked Theo to teach him Egyptian magic, and the two were always together, Theo teaching and Will learning, or Will telling a story and Theo listening.

Yes, those two really complimented each other well.


End file.
